Ella siempre te amo Harry
by miel-tonks
Summary: Nuev cap. Han pasado los años, y es tiempo de que James lleve a Harry a visitar la tumba de su madre."—ella te amaba Harry, te amaba incluso más que a  cualquier otra persona,  Lily jamás hubiese sido feliz si ella hubiese viviendo y tu hubieses muerto.
1. Chapter 1

**Claro está, nada de esto me pertenece, Harry Potter es por siempre y para siempre solo de Jk, mi ídolo.**

**¡Disfruten la lectura! **

"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"**"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*

El frio aire de otoño barría sus cabellos de una manera salvaje, pero a él no pareció importarle porque suspirando observaba con atención la lápida, que frente a él parecía tan irreal… y bajando la vista observo con atención el color marrón de las hojas secas que bailaban en la tierra bajo sus pies, sintiéndose de repente un pequeño niño que en las noches de tormenta abrazaba a su peluche y gritaba a su padre para que lo protegiera, en ese momento, tenía miedo de los truenos, de la lluvia pero sabía sin lugar a dudas que su padre correría hacia él y con una enorme sonrisa lo tranquilizaría, y él se sentiría protegido y querido; como desearía poder sentirse de esa manera en este preciso momento.

Estaba roto, se sentía roto y a pesar de sentirse ya todo hombre, el dolor de aquel niño pequeño que anhelaba a su madre, que anhelaba sus abrazos y sus besos se apodero de él y comenzó a asfixiarse en su propio llanto de dolor. Porque dolía; dolía como jamás hubiese imaginado, y el lloraba como nunca le había llorado, porque el respiraba, él se encontraba vivo solo por ella; por nadie más.

Su madre había sido toda una guerrera que lo había amado más allá de lo que jamás lograría comprender y que en el acto más puro de amor se había sacrificado por él, y así como muchas veces había sucedido cuando pensaba en ella, la culpa se cernió sobre él; porque ella era joven y hermosa, con una vida por delante y un futuro prometedor, que al final había muerto sin preocuparse por nadie más que por él, su hijo Harry.

Y entonces cuando sentía que no podía dejar de llorar, escucho que alguien se acercaba, y sin voltearse sintió que aquella persona, se sentaba junto a él y pasaba un brazo por sus hombros consolándolo, y Harry no hizo más que aferrarse al cuerpo del hombre que debería odiarlo porque por su culpa su esposa había perecido, pero que no lo hacía porque igual que ella, lo amaba.

— Papá —dijo el cuándo por fin se pudo calmar y levantando la vista observó los ojos marrones escondidos tras la gafas de media luna de su padre, que con una sonrisa traviesa le sonrió.

—Harry—repitió y el aludido no pudo evitar soltar un bufido separándose al instante de su progenitor, el hombre solo sonrió y sacando su varita conjuro un ramo de lirios, que con cuidado acomoda frente a la tumba de su difunta esposa—a ella le gustaban muchos estas flores—dijo y el silencio invadió el pequeño panteón por unos momentos.

— No es justo—murmuro Harry y su padre le observo—ella era tan joven, tan vital para tu vida como para la mía, no merezco… no merezco vivir sabiendo que soy la persona por quien ella desapareció, diablos, toda la gente dice tan feliz, tan alegre… que ella murió por mí, no debería ser, no deberían ser felices por su muerte y alegrarse de que yo haya vivido porque ella es la única gran salvadora, la única que se merece todo tipo de elogios —termino entrecortadamente, pero James a su lado le tomo bruscamente del hombro haciendo que el muchacho pegara un brinco y le observara.

—cállate Harry, no digas eso… porque escúchame bien, yo la amo a pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado y aun así no cambiaría las cosas, no cambiaría tu vida por la de ella… la gente, la gente jamás comprenderá y jamás lograra entendernos, porque Voldemort infringía miedo, aterrorizaba y mataba sin piedad, valiéndose de las artes oscuras y de los actos más ruines jamás imaginados; todos le temían, ya ningún lugar era seguro y la guerra cada vez se encontraba más real y oscura… y entonces cuando Voldemort desapareció y el único sobreviviente de un Avada Kevara fuiste tú, incluso no importo el hecho de que una gran mujer pereció, porque mucha ms gente logro salvarse y logro vivir años en paz. A veces hijo, es necesario sacrificarse si eso significa que muchas más vidas se salvaran, Lily entendió eso, porque tienes razón, ella es una gran heroína, pero no es la única, algo sucedió esa noche Harry, algo que el destino ya tenía planeado y aunque tú lo dudes, eres y seguirás siendo un gran héroe—el muchacho a su lado rugió molesto.

—yo no soy un héroe papá, nunca me he sentido eso y no creo hacerlo alguna vez, yo no gano, he perdido a lo largo de los años, y aunque lo he intentado, no he podido evitar que la gente haga el mal…—suspiro, James en cambio lo observo con atención unos segundos.

—tal vez tu error este en que tú crees que un héroe siempre tiene que ganar y yo no te culpo, la mayoría de la gente piensa eso; cuando la verdad es que los verdaderos héroes son aquellos que luchan por lo que creen correcto… por lo que es _correcto, _aunque bien podrían hacerse a un lado y simplemente no hacer nada, los verdaderos héroes no siempre ganan pero aun así continúan levantándose, no se rinden aunque la esperanza cada vez sea más oscura— Harry simplemente suspiro y entonces dirigió su mirada a la tumba.

Pensaba en lo que su padre le había dicho, y aunque no lograra comprender o canalizar con total madurez lo dicho por su padre, sabía que él tenía razón; su padre, tío canuto, tío Remus, Dumbledore… y muchas personas más que le rodeaban eran héroes y heroínas. Y aunque Harry aun no lo sabía, esas palabras dichas por su padre se quedarían para siempre en su cabeza, como un recordatorio, como un gran y apreciado consejo que durante toda su vida le serviría.

—A veces me pregunto qué hubiese pasado si ella siguiera viva, si yo hubiese muerto esa noche…—de nuevo James le interrumpió.

—ella te amaba Harry, te amaba incluso más que a cualquier otra persona, tenía en claro sus prioridades y tú siempre fuiste la primera… Lily jamás hubiese sido feliz si ella hubiese viviendo y tu hubiese muerto, ella se hubiese marchitado poco a poco, odiándose y odiando a todas las personas a su alrededor, las cosas tenían que ser así—aclaro su padre y Harry solo bufo.

— Pero…—trato de contradecir.

— No hay peros—le interrumpió James—tienes dieseis años, ya no eres un niño y es por eso que hasta ahora te he traído a visitar la tumba de tu madre, porque sé que tu podrás honrar su memoria, ella fue alegre ¡diablos! Que fue el sol para muchos, incluso se convirtió en mi gravedad, porque era la única que podía hacer que mantuviera los pies en la tierra; ella sonreía y vivía cada momento de su vida con fervor porque conocía su futuro y aun así lo acepto con la frente en alto—termino limpiándose una lagrima salvaje, Harry solo le observó y por fin pareció entender la razón de que su padre jamás hubiese intentado volver a casarse, y era tan simple y tan obvia que simplemente se había terminado haciendo invisible a sus ojos.

Porque aun muerta, James seguía amando a Lily. El amor era tan magnifico como devastador, y de repente las palabras que alguna vez le había dicho su viejo director tomaron significado "el amor es la fuerza más grande del mundo" ¿Quién sino hacia que una joven mujer con una vida por delante sacrificara todo por su pequeño hijo? o ¿que un hombre aun después de quince años siguiera luchando por vengar la muerte de aquella mujer que había y seguía amando desde su juventud? o aun peor, ¿que un joven muchacho que a pesar de no recodar a su madre, ahora se encontrara frente a su tumba y sintiera por primera vez ese amor intenso en su alma?

—la vida nunca será justa Harry—dijo su padre observando la tumba de su difunta esposa— si yo pudiese cambiar los papeles, lo haría sin pensarlo, porque Lily hubiera hecho mejor trabajo que yo al criarte, tal vez hubieras sido más correcto, y mucho menos temerario, pero los hubiera jamás existen, y yo estoy aquí a tu lado vivo, no Lily — y entonces suspiro.

—Tu hiciste un gran trabajo papá—murmuro Harry—eres el padre que cualquiera hubiese deseado, y sé que mamá está orgullosa de ti—y entonces James sonrió y levanto su mirada para observar a los jóvenes ojos verdes anhelantes y tan parecidos a los de su Lily.

—te pareces a ella, eres educado y proteges a cualquiera que lo necesite, no juzgas y perdonas de corazón como ella lo hacía, eres un Potter, nunca olvides eso…—y entonces se detuvo un momento para tomar aire—pero también eres Evans, tienes sus ojos, esos mismos ojos que continuamente me reprochaban mi falta de madurez, y eran tan tremendamente sinceros y cálidos que cualquiera se sentía a gusto con su presencia. No debes olvidar que ella te amo y te sigue amando, porque aunque ya no se encuentra físicamente, siempre estará en tu corazón y a tu lado protegiéndote con la misma ímpetu, que cuando tú eras un pequeño bebe— y Harry entonces acercándose a él lo abrazo.

—y yo quiero que sepa—dijo el joven Potter separándose de su padre y observando de nuevo la tumba de su difunta madre—que la amo… mamá fuiste una gran mujer, quien jamás se rindió y lucho con obstinación hasta el final por proteger a aquello que amabas… por protegerme, te amo y quiero que lo sepas—termino y James a su lado le palmeo la espalda.

—aquí estamos de nuevo—dijo James, y Harry estuvo seguro que no hablaba con el—y como te prometí hace ya casi quince años, protegí y cuide a Harry, procurando hacerlo un hombre de bien, y míralo, ya es todo un hombre, mucho mejor persona de lo que yo jamás seré—Harry sonrió —ella siempre me gritaba ¿sabes? Cuando éramos adolescentes se dedicaba a predicar por todo Hogwarts que antes de salir conmigo prefería hacerlo con el calamar gigante, y la entiendo porque yo de adolescente, era todo lo contrario a ti hijo, creía tener el mundo a mis pies, la vida era un juego y me gustaba molestar a todos aquellos a quienes consideraba inferiores, y me arrepiento, crecí y madure a la fuerza, porque tú no necesitabas a un niño Harry, tu necesitabas a un adulto—el aludido simplemente arqueo las cejas.

— ¿Maduraste?—cuestiono en tono conciliador y James simplemente sonrió.

—Hice lo que se pudo, no olvides que el que nace merodeador jamás dejara de serlo—Harry sonrió y un cómodo silencio se propago sobre ellos.

Y entonces James lanzando una mirada rápida a la tumba se levantó limpiándose las rodillas, Harry no tardo en seguirlo.

—Algunas veces, cuando vengo a visitar a tu madre; cierro los ojos y si me concreto logro escuchar su risa, sentir su presencia—y sin más, cerró los ojos, Harry simplemente se alzó de hombros he hizo lo mismo que su padre.

Harry escuchaba la dulce brisa de la tarde de otoño, los trinos de los pájaros y a tenuemente la risa de los niños.

Y lo supo, tal vez su madre no le dijera directamente "te amo" pero se encontraba a su alrededor, presentándose en las cosas más dulces del planeta, la eterna y joven pelirroja parecía decirle en un susurro en el viento que se encontraba allí, que siempre estaba a su lado…

"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"

**¡Hola Potterfanaticos, mis compañeros! Ya extrañaba subir uno de mis inusuales -únicos capítulos- y como me encuentro estresada y melancólica esto fue lo que salió.**

**James (aunque siempre será un merodeador) es sin lugar a dudas un hombre valeroso que –y estoy segura- en algún momento tuvo que madurar, me dio tristeza pensar que las cosas pudieron haber sucedido así, y me duele haber dejado a ambos Potter sin su sol… estoy pensando hacer un segundo capítulo de esta historia pero antes de ellos me gustaría saber que les pareció.**

**Así que… ¡comenten por fas!**


	2. El retrato de Lily

**¡La actualización llego más pronto de lo planeado! De verdad deseo que les guste. **

**Ahora sería algo así como un Harry/Lily… y sucede esto después de visitar la tumba de la aludida, cuando Harry sube a meditar al estudio de su casa y tiene una interesante charla con el retrato mágico de su madre… ya no les digo más.**

**¡Disfruten la lectura! Y claro, gracias a todos los que comentaron el primer capítulo, este va dedicado a ustedes que hicieron que las musas de la inspiración llegaran antes de lo previsto. ¡Gracias!**

"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨"¨

El estudio de la casa Potter era un lugar tranquilo, lleno de libros que siempre parecían esconder magia y secretos, iluminado por un enorme ventanal, era un sitio cómodo donde Harry siempre iba a pensar y reflexionar.

La visita al panteón donde yacía su madre había sido una experiencia desgarradora, haber visto como su padre seguía profesando ese mismo amor a su madre, cuando esta llevaba ya años muerta, tal vez había sido lo más difícil, era aún demasiado joven para entender tal vez el verdadero significado del sacrificio, y por esa razón, no lograba entender realmente a su madre, a su padre… a todos los que alguna vez se habían sacrificado.

Y entonces observo con atención el único retrato de cuerpo entero de su madre que descansaba justo encima de una hermosa chimenea de ladrillo; siempre había dicho ella que era una mujer hermosa que parecía estar llena de vida y que sentada en una silla de madera fingía dormir todo el tiempo. De chico no lo entendía, no entendía que cada vez que el visitaba el estudio Potter, su madre fingiera dormir, sabiendo que muchas veces la había escuchado platicar con su padre.

Tal vez ahora lo hacía, entender, porque al fin de cuentas la Lily Evans del retrato no era más que un sueño, una mínima parte de su madre que a pesar se poder pensar y actuar con independencia jamás podría ocupar el lugar que Lily (la real) había dejado… era mejor así, que ella fingiera dormir y no llenara de ilusión la cabeza de un pequeño niño, que se hubiese aferrado al retrato con poder, no era sano que él hubiese decidido tomar a la Lily del retrato como su madre, él tenía que continuar su camino.

—Hoy he visitado tú tumba por primera vez—murmuro el muchacho sin esperar realmente respuesta del retrato, pero por primera vez desde que era un niño, Lily entreabrió los parpados, dejando ver sus cálidos ojos verdes, iguales a los suyos, pero inanimado al fin y al cabo. Jamás había visto la foto de su madre tan real como hasta ahora, cuando la mujer pelirroja del retrato, le sonreía sin apartar los ojos del niño.

—James me dijo que te llevaría—aclaro la pintura y el muchacho no pudo evitar estremecerse al escuchar que por primera vez la voz de su madre dirigiéndose a él. Y entonces Harry ya no fue capaz de cagar con la culpa.

—lo siento—murmuro y Lily pareció realmente confundida.

— ¿Por qué?—cuestiono.

—supongo que jamás pensé realmente en ti, en ti como mi madre… siempre fuiste más como un sueño, como una ilusión… hoy he visto por primera vez tu lapida, una lápida que tiene grabado tu nombre y te he sentido _real, _supongo que es porque nunca he recordado nada de ti, quiero decir… sí, sabía que habías muerto por mí, y siempre estuve agradecido, pero creo que nunca sentí tan real el hecho de que Lily Potter de verdad respiro, de verdad estuvo allí… no lo sé, no fue justo—termino murmurando las últimas palabras. Pero Lily le sonrió relajada.

—entonces tu padre hizo un buen trabajo criándote… yo nunca quise que tu vivieras atormentado por mi recuerdo, y aun así sé que nunca me olvidaste, porque me daba cuenta de las veces que tu entrabas aquí y te quedabas observándome… yo siempre quise que tu continuaras adelante, que tuvieras una vida feliz, no hay nada que perdonar…

—Aun así, no fue justo el papel que te di en mi vida—contraatacó Harry—hubieron ciertos años de mi vida en los que yo anhelaba tener una madre a quien querer y, hasta ahora entiendo que yo siempre tuve y tengo una madre, que donde esta me protege y me ama—Lily sonrió.

—eso ha sido muy bonito de tu parte…—murmuro el retrato de la joven pelirroja—tal vez incluso te dolió que yo no te haya hablado antes, tu sabes que era necesario… pero nunca olvides que siempre te he amado, cuando te tuve por primera vez en mis brazos algo dentro de mi renació, el vacío que sentía se llenó y al ver al dulce bebe con sus grandes ojos esmeralda, su matita de cabello salvaje y sus adorables sonrisas con sus tiernos hoyuelos, yo lo supe, te protegería aun a costa de mi propia vida, porque te amaba como jamás había amado a alguien. Eres parte de mí, como yo siempre seré de ti, no lo olvides…—y Harry limpiándose una lágrima salvaje se dejó caer en el sofá frente al retrato.

—Gracias—dijo después de unos segundo en silencio—por permitirme vivir, gracias por todo—y Lily sonrió.

—aun no eres padre Harry, y tal vez por eso que no lo entiendas… pero no me debes ningún "gracias" hice lo que tenía que hacer, jamás dude y aun hoy no puedo estar más segura de mi decisión… a veces Harry, las decisiones más difíciles, son aquellas que llevan a caminos más desoladores, pero aun así son las correctas… mi vida se extinguió esa noche en que morí, pero muchas más vidas lograron salvarse, eso es lo importante.

—a veces deseaba que tu jamás hubieras muerto, pese a saber que entonces Voldemort tal vez nunca seria derrotado… era egoísta, pero supongo que ahora comprendo que las cosas tenían que ser así, la vida no es siempre justa.

—Pero aun así es hermosa—delibero Lily—sufrir es parte del proceso, quien no sufre jamás aprende a disfrutar y a amar los pequeños momentos de risas y chocolate… no quiero que te vuelvas un amargado Harry, aprende a sobrellevar el dolor para que puedas disfrutar de una hermosa tarde de verano—el azabache suspiro.

—Te amo—aunque se sintió algo tonto al decirlo a una pintura, la mujer sonrió.

—yo te amo más—y aunque Harry podía negarlo, no lo hizo, porque era verdad; Lily Potter lo había amado de una manera que el jamás había logrado entender y que tal vez jamás seria correspondido de la misma manera, porque Harry no tenía recuerdos de ella, mientras que ella había vivido el último año de su existencia alimentándose de Harry, viviendo solo y por Harry.

— Eres una gran mujer, la mejor madre que jamás pudiese haber tenido Lily… mamá. Supongo que lo que más me duele es que mi padre sura en silencio por ti, aun te sigue amando de la misma manera, no creo que sea realmente feliz hasta que de nuevo este a tu lado, pero yo temo ese momento, más de lo que jamás entenderé, a él lo quiero, ha hecho un buen papel siendo padre y madre a la vez...— la mujer en el retrato de repente adquirió una mirada anhelante y Harry supo al instante que la parte de Lily Evans, la esencia de ella tras la pintura inanimada también anhelaba ese reencuentro.

—él no te dejara para poder reunirse conmigo, porque aunque aún me ama, también te ama a ti, y tú te encuentras en este momento vivo, a su lado, no yo… no te preocupes por ello, que James seguirá molestándote por largo tiempo más—Harry no lo quiso mostrar, pero por dentro suspiro de alivio, James había sido desde siempre su amigo y compañero aunque lo avergonzará en cada oportunidad… ¿acaso era un egoísta? Tal vez sí, pero eso era lo que sentía.

De pronto escucho que alguien subía por las escaleras y rápidamente dirigió su mirada a Lily. Ella también lo había escuchado porque le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

—será tu padre… anda, ve con el—pero Harry se quedó unos momentos más observando a su joven madre congelada por siempre en ese aspecto de veinteañera, al final suspiro porque sabía que lo correcto era estar con su padre, no con la ilusión de su madre.

— ¿Volveré a platicar contigo?—pregunto temeroso, Lily no le contesto pero en cambio la sonrisa que le dio le hizo sentir tan reconfortado, que cuando escucho la voz de su padre gritar su nombre se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

— ¡Acá estoy papa!-grito cuando estaba por salir, y entonces dirigió una última mirada al retrató, observando con añoranza como su madre había vuelto a fingir que dormía, y sin más salió del estudio Potter sintiéndose mejor que nunca.

"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"**"*"

**Ufff… algo que simplemente se me ocurrió, pero que quedo perfecto a la historia. ¿Qué opinan de que lunático, canuto y cornamenta visiten también el retrato de Lily? Me encantaría escribir algo de ellos en este mundo alterno tan… ¿melancólico? Sip esa es la palabra… incluso estoy pensando ponerle unos capítulos de humor, para alejar un poco la trama ¿Qué opinan?**


	3. Solo, siempre solo

**Por supuesto, nada de esto me pertenece.**

_**Resumen: Severus Snape, después de casi quince años de haber perdido a Lily, decide visitar su tumba por primera vez. **_

**Advertencia: si van a leer esto, lean después algo divertido, porque creo que es el capítulo más triste de este pequeño fic. **

**Pd. Capítulo dedicado a las personitas que se tomaron el tiempecito de comentar la historia:**

Smithback

Andy Voldy

lady

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Severus Snape muy pocas veces se veía tan débil, tan herido… siempre aparentado ser un hombre sin sentimientos, cruel, alguien que no sabía amar. ¿Quién lo diría? Ahora el volvía a sentirse aquel niño que anhelaba un "te quiero" de su padre, una mirada de amor en vez de una de desprecio, que anhelaba ver a su madre _viva_; luchando por la vida, que necesitaba un abrazo, una sonrisa sincera… se volvía a sentir el pequeño Severus que escondido entre los matorrales de aquel parque muggle observaba con admiración a aquella niña: tan viva, tan moral, tan tierna… tan perfecta. Con su cabello rojo fuego que parecía brillar aún más a la luz del sol y con aquellos ojos verdes llenos de vida, llenos de orgullo ¿Quién lo diría? Que aquel zopenco niño, de ropa vieja y ojos negros que aparentaban túneles oscuros se convirtiera en el mejor amigo de la niña pelirroja; siempre habían sido una extraña combinación, ella lo llenaba de vida, ella era **su** vida, la primera que había sabido darle amor, que le había regalado un abrazo sincero, que lo había abrazado con cariño, su primera amiga… y que ahora yacía muerta, enterrada bajo la lápida con su nombre.

Severus nunca se había atrevido a acercarse a la tumba de Lily, tenía miedo… porque sabía que terminaría rompiéndose, sucumbiendo a dolor y a él no le gustaba mostrarse débil, no le gustaba mostrar sus sentimientos; él era una mirada fría, una mueca arrogante y en una faceta tan… _humana_ se sentía incómodo.

Que, por un acto imprudente de valentía había decido visitar la tumba de SU Lily por primera vez después de casi quince años… no había sido una decisión prudente… concienzuda, porque había escuchado a Potter decirle al director que traería a su hijo; y él se había sentido de repente enojado, desesperado… ¿porque? Ni el mismo lo sabía, tal vez había sido ese sentimiento arraigado que su alma guardaba celosamente y que solo poseía dos nombres: **celos,** **posesión…** Lily Evans había sido suya, siempre le había pertenecido, la conocía y ella lo conocía y aprendieron a quererse frente a todos sus defectos; que el mocoso Potter conociera el lugar donde Lily descansaba antes que el mismo, que conectara con la esencia de Lily que aún quedaba en aquel lugar antes que él, lo había hecho hervir de celos ¡simplemente no podía ser permitido! Y entonces sin pensarlo había salido volando de Hogwarts y ahora se encontraba frente a la lapida de Lily Evans.

Y sentía romperse por dentro, la negación siempre había sido su principal aliada, "Lily Evans no había muerto" decía su cabeza "regresara" repetía cual monologo una y otra vez, pero ahora que se encontraba frente a su tumba todo le parecía más real… más oscuro. Su Lily hacia ya mucho tiempo se había ido… había muerto por dar la vida por su hijo.

Los pocos que sabían sobre su amor a Lily pensaban que su odio por Harry Potter era por el simple hecho de que Lily se había sacrificado por él, que el hecho de que haya perecido solo fuese culpa del mocoso Potter. Pero no era así, nunca había sido así… porque pese a todo, podía entender a Lily, porque comprendía el amor y sabía que sin dudarlo él hubiese dado la vida por Lily tal cual ella lo había hecho con su hijo. El odiaba al mocoso Potter solo por ser hijo de quien era, por ser igual a _él_ pero por tener esos hermosos ojos que tiempo atrás iluminaban su día y que simplemente no tenía derecho a tener. Eran los ojos de Lily, solo de ella.

A veces el destino es caprichoso y la vida injusta. Y el que había sentido siempre a Lily tan suya, tan parte de él se había llevado la peor decepción, el peor dolor cuando Lily había escogido a Potter, cuando sus miradas dejaron de ser suyas y sus sonrisas dejaron de ser por él. En aquel entonces no lo había entendido y ahora tampoco, él sabía que no era nada… no era nada comparado con Lily, el era imperfecto, ella no, él era hielo y ella tardes de verano. Porque aparte de tener ese carácter tan explosivo, Lily siempre lo había sido todo, incluso cuando no eran más que amigos. Porque desde el momento que él se escondía tras los matorrales para espiarle, lo sabía, "la amaba" y el sentimiento solo se había intensificado con el paso del tiempo.

— ¿Por qué?—pregunto al viento, derrotado— ¿Por qué lo escogiste a él?—nunca le había preguntado aquello, porque la parte irracional de su cabeza y su corazón siempre lo había negado, pero ahora después de tantos años y pese a que Lily tal vez ya no lo escuchara había decidido preguntar.

La respuesta no llego.

Y entonces él se dejó caer sobre la lápida llorando sin control, llorando por él mismo, llorando por ella… por su destino tan cruel, porque de entre todas las personas del mundo, ella era la única que no se lo merecía. Su Lily merecía toda la felicidad del mundo, siempre su Lily, porque era suya y él era de ella. Pese a que su corazón le pertenecía a otro, pese a que se había convertido en una Potter, pese a la última pelea que había tenido y que jamás habían logrado aclarar, pese a todo; Lily era suya.

Podía tener a miles de Potter, a miles de hijos… pero Severus había sido su primer amigo, aquel que le había abierto las puertas a un nuevo mundo… que le había enseñado de la magia, la parte más importante de Lily Evans.

¿Qué si su amor por ella era puro? No lo sabía, pero era la parte más humana que tenía, su amor por su amiga pelirroja… sin embargo, no lo negaría: la celaba, la avariciaba, la necesitaba; siempre había sido así, siempre la había querido de esa manera tan distorsionada, tan madura, tan oscura pero a la vez tan pura.

Y es por eso que la había dejado ser feliz al lado de Potter, pese a que había muerto por dentro; porque Potter la quería de una manera menos oscura, más real; no era tonto, lo había visto en los ojos de ella y en los ojos de _él,_ se amaban de esa manera tan absurdamente perfecta, tan blanca… que el había preferido hacerse a un lado, al fin y al cabo ¿qué diablos era él comparado con aquel amor tan bueno? amaba a Lily, no tenía dudas de ello, y la amaría hasta que el mismo infierno se congelara, pero su propio amor era asfixiante… aberrante. Un ser oscuro, un ser de la maldad enamorado de una hermosa mariposa, así definiría lo que sentía por Lily.

Y ella también lo había sabido y es por eso que siempre trataba de demostrar que su cariño por él era fraternal… era sencillo, "eres como el hermano que nunca tuve Sev" "eres mi mejor amigo y por eso te quiero" eran las frases que ella usaba frecuentemente pero a él nunca le había importado, porque su amor pese a ser tan contradictorio, también salvaba lo mejor de él, lo hacia amar a la vida. Lily Evans había sido su manzana de Adan.

="="="="="="="="="="="="="="="="="="="="="="="="="="="="

No supo cuánto tiempo paso, pero cuando se sintió lo bastante calmado, levanto la vista al cielo y pudo observar que comenzaba el crepúsculo, había llorado como muy pocas veces lo hacía, había sucumbido a la parte humana que aun albergaba su cuerpo.

"¿sería ya tan tarde?" pensó, levantándose del suelo y sacudiendo con pereza su capa. Él nunca había sido bueno para las despedidas, Lily siempre se había encargado de eso.

—te amo—las palabras habían salido de su boca sin que el realmente se diera cuenta y al escucharlas no pudo evitar voltear a todos lados con miedo a que alguien hubiera escuchado su más oscuro secreto, pero al notar que no había nadie suspiro de alivio y vivió a dirigir su mirada a la lápida, en donde descansaba aquello que más había anhelado en su vida. Y entonces sin decir más, sin detenerse a analizar se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

Así era como terminaba todo, así era como una visita clandestina llegaba a su fin y quedaba en el olvido. Siendo como único testigo de aquel inusual acto de rendición el mismo protagonista. Porque así era lo _correcto_.

Que pese a haber visitado la tumba de su amada en un acto de imprudencia, había planeado mil disculpas, había planeado pedirle perdón a su pelirroja. Porque el único culpable de su muerte había sido él. Y aunque no le había dicho con palabras cuanto lo sentía, cuanto se odiaba… cada una de sus lágrimas derramadas habían sido un grito de auxilio, de necesidad. Y él lo sabe, había sentido a Lily sonriéndole nuevamente, ahora se sentía más libre.

No volvería jamás a su tumba, no lo haría… porque su Lily Evans se encontraba en su corazón, su ilusión siempre iba tras de el con sus queridas sonrisas y sus palabras de aliento. No necesitaba ya de Lily Potter, no había necesidad de leer cada vez que volviera su más grande derrota: _Potter _su Lily era aquella niña que le convidaba de sus manzanas, que jugaba con él, que le demostraba cuanto lo quería.

Porque había sabido sacrificarse por ella, aun lo hacía, había sabido soportar sus celos cuando se enteró de que se había casado con Potter, había sabido cuidar a su hijo aunque lo odiaba.

Y si eso no era amor, al menos en una mínima parte ¿Qué lo era?

Y la figura negra empezó a desaparecer entre la noche, solo. Siempre solo.

":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"

**¿Sorprendidos de que haya continuado con la historia? ¡Yo también! Gracias a todos los que has comentado, leí todos sus comentarios y en cuanto pueda (mañana) los contestare, así que estén atentos.**

**Me encantaría saber que les ha parecido. **

**Contesto reviews!**

**Smithback**** :** ¡hola! Antes que nada… gracias por comentar. ¿Qué te ha parecido? Espero que no te haya decepcionado, me encanta que comentes, tan direct en tus comentarios, ¡me gustan!… espero tu respuesta.

**Andy Voldy****: **¡hola! Muchas gracias por comentar –y me refiero a todo, gracias por leer cada una mis locas ideas y comentar en ellas- y como vi que el retrato de Lily no te ha gustado demasiado, preferí volver a mi idea central… y aunque creo que ahora si sature un poquito al personaje, me encantaría saber que te pareció. Cuídate!

**Lady:** si lees la continuación de esta historia… ¡hola de nuevo! Gracias por comentar, ¿ves que te hice caso? Snape visito a Lily y aunque no fue al retrato, espero que haya cubierto tus expectativas. Cuídate mucho!


End file.
